


cause everytime we touch

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Drabble, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2020, Lumity, The Owl House - Freeform, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day 2020Luz and Amity comes across a ship music video of themselves.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	cause everytime we touch

Amity carefully leaned against Luz’s shoulder with her head, with a small smile on her face. She felt warm as they cuddled close together, and they were currently looking through Luz’s photo album on her phone, an invention Amity thought was brilliant. You could snap pictures in an instant, and it was a great way for Luz to show her how the human realm actually looked like.

Then, in the middle of everything, Luz’s phone vibrated twice and a notification came up at the top of the screen, and as she turned her head a bit, she saw the confused expression on the human’s face. She went to messages, and saw that there was a link to something, but that the message had no sender.

“What is that?” she asked, not sure if that was something human she just didn’t understand, or if it actually was something weird. It turned out to be the later of the alternatives.

“I have no idea. But I’m gonna click on it.”

She clicked on the link, and up came a video clip… composed of videos of the two of them, playing to the song  _ Everytime We Touch _ by Cascada.

The screen showed several moments from their friendship, from their first meeting, all their fights and their rivalry, make ups, and more, perfectly timed to the music that gave the entire video a special kind of feeling. All in HD.

She saw how the color had drained for Luz’s face, making this even more bizarre than it already was. Because if Luz was weirded out, something was definitely wrong.

“Luz… what… is this?”

“It’s like… a ship amv, but real. How did someone get this footage?!?”

The video kept playing, but Luz had enough and closed it. This was too weird for both of them, because like Luz said,  _ how _ did someone get the footage in the first place? And why did the person edit them into a music video?

“I’m never opening a strange link ever again.”


End file.
